mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys/Gallery
Mixed Applejack toy collection.jpg|Nice hat, A.J. Applejack toys by pullip junk.jpg|G1, G3 and G4 Applejack toys. Applejack Toys.jpg|More Applejack toys from different generations. But this time, there are only four instead of that crowd of Applejacks in the previous image. ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Celestia EG doll and pony set.jpg|Human Celestia and Pony Celestia Crystal Princess Celebration toy poster.jpg Equestria Girls Doll $10 sale.jpg HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 59.png HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 64.png Incorrect packaging for an EG Twilight Doll and Pony set.jpg|PRINCESS TWILESTIA (note the box) More Pinkie!.jpg NightmareMoonTalking idlehands.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Pinkie Pie size comparison Fashion Style Playful Ponies Ponyville.jpg|Size comparison. Largest to smallest: Fashion Style, Playful Ponies, and mini-figure toy varieties. Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle dolls EG.jpg Rarity collection.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks and pony set.png| Rainbow Rock Rarity with pony set Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|The Toys R Us exclusive set to be released Fall 2012, with white Celestia, Nightmare Moon, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, and others Twilight Sparkle EG doll and pony.jpg|Human Twilight and Pony Twilight Playful Ponies 2010 Gift Set.jpg|Gift Set with molded Twilight, Celestia, Applejack, Pinkie, and Spike. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Prototype Gift Set figurines from the 2010 International Toy Fair 2011 02storypack.jpg|Notice that Apple Bloom in this is actually a prototype Scootaloo with discolored hair 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle toy set.jpg|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Fair play set box. (Back of the box.) Apple Bloom toy.jpg Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg Applejack and Winona toy.jpg Applejack Crystal Empire Playful Pony toy.png|Crystal Applejack Applejack DVD.jpg ApplejackPlayfulpony.jpg|Applejack Playful Pony ASM's Toy Fair 2012 1.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Wedding Castle, which was released in Fall 2012 ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg BlossomForth Playful Pony toy package.jpg|Blossomforth Playful Pony Cake applebarnkit.png Celestia Pinked Crystal Empire.jpg Celestia-pink.png Cheerilee toy.jpg|Cheerilee Playful Pony Cherry Berry Playful Pony toy package.jpg|Cherry Berry Playful Pony Crystal Empire Princess Coronation Set.jpg Cupcake Playful Pony toy.jpg Crystal Sparkle Bath Set.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in the Crystal Sparkle Bath Set. Cutie Mark Crusaders Wedding Flower Fillies set.png|Wedding flower fillies Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders set DashPlayfulPony.jpg|Rainbow Dash Playful Pony Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg|Derpy Diamond Dazzle Tiara brushable toy.jpg Diamond Rose MIB.jpg Diamond Rose toy.jpg DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playful Ponies Feathermay Playful Pony.jpg|Feathermay Playful Pony Flitterheart Playful Pony.jpg|Flitterheart Playful Pony Fluttershy Crystal Empire Playful Pony toy.png|Crystal Fluttershy Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg Fluttershy Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy.png FluttershyPlayfulpony.jpg|Fluttershy Playful Pony G4 Applejack Toy.jpg G4 mlp w3 moc1 s.jpg Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose and Pinkie Pie MIB.jpg|Pinkie Pie and Diamond Rose with Glimmer Wings! Glimmer Wings Diamond Rose with comb.jpg Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg Honeybuzz.jpg|Honeybuzz Playful Pony Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings Playful Pony Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon Playful Pony Lily Blossom.png|I NEED THIS PONY. plz send it to me by mail? :,( Lily Blossom Playful Pony toy package.jpg|Lily Blossom Playful Pony Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg Masquerade Playful Ponies first set.jpg Minty toy.jpg|This Minty looks a lot better than the G3 one! P7080018.jpg|Daisy Dreams Glimmer Wings P7080023.jpg|Ploomette-Aren't her wings GORGEOUS?! Pinkie Pie Crystal Empire Playful Pony toy.png|Crystal Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy.png Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie playful pony.jpg|Pinkie Pie Playful Pony Playful Ponies Lemony Gem.jpg Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee playset.jpg|Cheerlie's School House play set. Princess Cadance Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy package.png Princess Celebration Bakery set package.png Princess Celebration Bakery Set.png|Mrs. Cup Cake and Twirly Treats in the Bakery Celebration set. Princess Celebration Cars Set.jpg Princess Celestia with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike gift set.jpg Princess Luna Crystal Princesses Toy.jpg Princess Luna Playful Ponies toy.jpg Princess Twilight's new palace toy set.jpg Rainbow Dash Crystal Empire Playful Pony.png|Crystal Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Playful Pony toy with DVD package.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy.png Rainbow Dash toy 1.jpg Rainbow Dash Toy.jpg Rainbow Dash Rainbow Power flip and whirl toy.jpg Rarity Crystal Empire Playful Pony toy.png|Crystal Rarity Rarity glimmer wings toy.jpg Rarity Pony Wedding Playful Pony toy with DVD package.png Rarity Rainbow Power Playful Pony toy.png RarityPlayfulPony.jpg|Rarity Playful Pony Silver Spoon Brushable toy.jpg|Sliver Spoon! Snowcatcher Playful Pony.jpg|Snowcatcher Playful Pony Snowcatcher Playful Pony toy.png SS in package official.jpg SS outside package.jpg Style Princess Ponies.jpg Sunny Rays Playful Pony toy package.jpg|Sunny Rays Playful Pony Sunny Rays Playful Pony toy.png Sunny Rays toy.jpg|Sunny Rays figure Sunset Shimmer masquerade toy.png|Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer toy Through the Mirror line.jpg|Sunset Shimmer, from the "Through the Mirror" Walmart-exclusive line Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys 1.jpg Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys 2.jpg Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg Toy of Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon form.jpg|Nightmare Moon Playful Pony Toy Pinkie with Candy.jpg TrixieToy.png Twilight in front of a monitor.jpg Twilight Playful Pony.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Playful Pony Twilight Sparkle Crystal Empire Playful Pony toy.png|Crystal Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle dress.jpg Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Power Playful pony toy package.png Twilight Sparkle Through the Mirror toy.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, from the "Through the Mirror" Walmart-exclusive line TwilightSparkleFIMroyal M unknown.jpg|Twilight, Celestia and Spike in the Royal Castle Friends gift set. Twinkleshine Playful Pony.jpg|Twinkleshine Playful Pony Twinkleshine toy.jpg Twinkling Balloon Front.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon Winona Toy.png Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg Mini-figures Pony collection set.jpg|12-figure Pony Collection Set from Toys "R" Us 4 pack of mini-figure ponies.jpg|4 Pack Set of 4 mini-figure ponies Cake family baby sitting fun set.png|Cake family set Class of Cutie Marks Miniature set.png Collection of 7 minifigures.jpg Apple Fritter toy.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash Blind Bag Figures.jpg Applejack in front of Apple Jacks Cereal.jpg Assorted molded pony toys.jpg Berryshine.jpg|Mystery pack pony Berryshine. Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg Big McIntosh mini-figure.jpg Blind Bag Apple Dazzle.jpg Blind Bag Cherry Fizzy.jpg Blind Bag Comet Tail.jpg Blind Bag Diamond Rose.jpg Blossomforth mini-figure.jpg CadanceMiniature.png|Princess Cadance Miniature Set Pony CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg Cinnamon Breeze minifigure.jpg|Cinnamon Breeze Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Apple Stars.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Caramel Apple.jpg|Caramel Apple "Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony" figure Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Holly Dash.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Pinkie Pie.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Rarity.jpg Elements of Harmony Friends set.png Firecracker Burst Mystery pack.jpg Firecracker Burst Toy.jpg FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg Fluttershy toy mini bag.jpg|mini Fluttershy Fluttershy Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg|Fluttershy from the Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set French MLP magazine.jpg Gilda figurine My Little Pony Cloudsdale Set.png|Gilda Miniature Set Toy Gilda Miniature Figure.jpg Golden Harvest.jpg Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg Granny Smith miniature set pony.png|Granny Smith Miniature Set Pony Heartstrings.jpg LemonHeartsFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg Main 6 Blind Bags.jpg Electric Sky mini-figure.jpg|Electric Sky mini-figure Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg MinatureCollectionWonderbolt.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png Minifigures looking in mirror.jpg Minty mystery pack.jpg Misty Fly Figurine.jpg|Misty Fly Figurine MLP Toys Spa Pony Set.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Mystery pack 4 Applejack Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Applejack.jpg Mystery pack 4 Berry Green.jpg Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg Mystery pack 4 Electric Sky.jpg Mystery pack 4 Fluttershy.jpg Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg Mystery pack 4 Merry May.jpg Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg|Mystery pack pony Minuette. Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rainbow Dash.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rarity Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rarity.jpg Mystery pack 4 Royal Riff.jpg Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sky.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sparkle.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.jpg Mystery pack 6 Crimson Gala.jpg Mystery pack 6 Minuette.jpg Mystery pack 6 Twilight Velvet.jpg NewMystery packToys.jpg|Wave 3 mystery pack toys Noteworthy toy.jpg|Mystery pack pony Noteworthy. Shoeshine collectable toy with info card.jpg|Shoeshine is understanding and listens to her friends. P7080003.jpg|Pinkie Pie-Special Edition keeps her friends laughing and smiling all day. P7080004.jpg|Twilight Sparkle loves learning with her friends. P7080005.jpg|Sassaflash loves watching clouds blow across the sky. P7080006.jpg|Pinkie Pie. P7080007.jpg|Chance-A-Lot is awlays cheerful and trying new things. P7080008.jpg|Sweetie Drops knows sharing treats makes them sweeter. PiletimeistriDVD.jpg Pinkie Pie Blind Bag Figure.jpg Pinkie Pie Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity toys in boxes.jpg Pony Wedding Miniature set.png Princess Cadence figure.jpg Princess Celestia figurine.jpg Princess Celestia, Cadance and Luna blind bag toys.jpg|Princess Cadance, Luna, and Celestia blind bag toys. Princess Luna toy.jpg Rainbow Dash Blind Bag Figure.jpg Rainbow Dash Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg Rarity Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Ribbon wishes.jpg RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg Sapphire Blind Bag.jpg Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg Sunny rays blind bag with card.jpg|Sunny Rays blind bag figure. Sweetcream Scoops merchandise.jpg The ponies gather around.jpg Toy Applejack in a box.jpg Toy Applejack in a box 2.jpg Toy Pinkie Pie in a box 2.jpg Toy Pinkie Pie in a box.jpg Toy Rarity in a box.jpg Toy Rarity in a box 2.jpg Toy Twilight Sparkle in a box.jpg Toy Twilight Sparkle in a box 2.jpg Trixie Lulamoon minifigure.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon mini-figure Twilight Sparkle minifigure toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Zecora 2012 Spa Pony Set toy.jpg Fashion Style and Design-A-Pony Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|Packaging of Derpy, the 2012 Special Edition Pony Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Design-a-pony. Design-a-pony Princess Luna figure.jpg|A Design-A-Pony Princess Luna figure. DJ Pon3.jpg Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg Fashion Style Fluttershy mane Toy.jpg|Back view of Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Fashion Style Fluttershy Toy 2.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Fashion style Fluttershy Toy.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg|Fashion style Pinkie Pie Fashion Style Rainbow Dash Toy.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fashion Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash with accessories Hasbro DJ Pon-3 Comic-Con.jpg Pinkie Pie Crystal Empire Fashion Style toy.png| Crystal Pinkie Pie Fashion Style. Princess Cadance Crystal Princess Celebration Fashion Style toy.png Princess Luna and Celestia toys.png|Fashion Style Luna and Celestia Princess Luna Fashion Style L unknown.jpg|Fashion style Luna Princess Luna fashion style toy.png|Fashion Style Luna Princess Twilight Sparkle Crystal Princess Celebration Fashion Style toy.png Rarity Fashion Style toy.png| Rarity Stef Lang recording with Daniel Ingram.jpg WeddingFashionLunaClothes.jpg|Wedding Fashion Luna in clothes. (no tinsel in hair or glitter and different outfit compared to Target 2 pack) Talking toys Pink Princess Celestia toy.png|"My wings are so pretty!" Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg|"Today is my wedding day!" Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg|Cadance in a box. Princess Celestia TRU exclusive.jpg|Celestia's the right color now! Toys R Us Nightmare Moon toy 2013.jpg|The awesome-looking talking Nightmare Moon toy. Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|"Isn't it amaaaziiinnggg????" Fast food restaurant toys Brazil McDonalds 2011 Applejack.jpg|Applejack Brazil McDonalds 2011 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Brazil McDonalds 2011 Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash Brazil McDonalds 2011 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toys.jpg|January 2011 Happy Meal girls' toys LukeAllen1.jpg McDonald's Happy Meal March 2012.png|March 2012 McDonald's Happy Meal girls' toys Pinkie Pie McDonalds toy.jpg|Pinkie Pie 2011 McDonald's happy meal toy Plush toys 4DE Twilight Sparkle plush.jpg 4th Dimension Entertainment Pinkie plushie.png Aurora World Rainbow Dash plush and case.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Fluttershy advertisement.png Build a Bear Workshop Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their special clothes.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike.jpg CubazinePonies.png Lilydoll.jpg Pinkiepie animated storyteller.jpg|Storyteller Pinkie. Princess Skyla Toy.jpg Twilight and Spike Build-A-Bear.jpg|Build a Bear Alicorn Twilight Sparkle & Spike The Dragon Twilightanimated storyteller.png|Storyteller Twilight. Equestria Girls dolls Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Standard Applejack Applejack Equestria Girls Package.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Pep Rally Applejack Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg|Fluttershy doll as seen in the pamphlet Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Deluxe Fluttershy Fluttershy Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Pep Rally Fluttershy Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll.png|Standard Fluttershy Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Standard Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll with accessories.jpg|Pinkie Pie's Boutique Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Boutique doll package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png|Notice how she has Fluttershy's card? Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg|Rainbow Dash doll as seen in the pamphlet Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Deluxe Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll in box.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll.jpg|Radical Hair Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Pep Rally Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash doll in packaging.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls standard doll.png| Standard Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls standard doll package.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png|Rainbow Rock Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.jpg Rarity EG fashion set.jpg|Deluxe Rarity Rarity Equestria Girls doll Fashion Set package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Standard Rarity Rarity Equestria Girls Package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Pep Rally Rarity Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg|Sunset Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle Pack Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg|Standard Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Package.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls standard doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Through The Mirror doll.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria girls Through The Mirror doll package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll.png Princess Luna Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg|Vice Principal Luna (Pep Rally) Trixie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.jpg EquestriaGirls-RussianProto.jpg|Prototypes Canterlot High Pep Rally featuring Luna.jpg|Pep Rally Pack Equestria Girls doll discount.jpg|An ad for the Equestria Girls Dolls (with Twilight) Miscellaneous 6 MLP FiM blind bags.jpg Back of Zecora's toy package SDCC 2012.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Diamond Rose MIB back of packaging.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg Promotional Facebook puzzle 1 S3E13.jpg|A promotional puzzle on the My Little Pony Facebook page. Promotional Facebook puzzle 2 S3E13.jpg Promotional Facebook puzzle 3 S3E13.jpg Rainbow Flash Official Backcard.jpg Seth green with pinkie pie by reddragon51-d3np1wr.jpg Sunset Shimmer package back.jpg|The back of Sunset Shimmer's box Why-is-Celestia-pink.png|Possible explanation for Celestia's altered color Rainbow Power toys.png|Marketing image of "Rainbow Power" Mane Six - "Rainbow Power" is the 2014 theme for the MLP toy range MLP Rainbow Power logo and Mane 6.png|Rainbow Power logo. Twilight Sparkle as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png| Twilight's design in the Equestra collection pamphlet. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Club card.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Singing doll back cover of package.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Fluttershy as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Fluttershy's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Fluttershy Equestria Girls Club card.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rainbow Dash as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Rainbow Dash's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Club card.png Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Pinkie Pie as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Pinkie Pie's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Club card.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Boutique club card.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks singing doll back cover of package.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Applejack as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Applejack's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Applejack Equestria Girls Club card.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rarity as seen in the Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png|Rarity's design in the Equestria collection pamphlet. Rarity Equestria Girls Club card.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Club card.png Other generations Bee Bop Toy G3.jpg|Bee Bop, a My Little Pony toy. (Cough) Lyra Heartstrings (cough) G1 Butterscotch toy cutie mark.jpg G1 Butterscotch toy.jpg G3 Applejack.jpg|G3 Applejack...Hey, wait a minute...Is this AJ's Aunt!? G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg|Scootaloo the butterfly lover. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|Twilight Twinkle is an Earth Pony with a beautiful purple coat. HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 57.png Lauren Faust G1 Applejack toy.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Ember toy.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Firefly toy.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Glory Sparkler toys.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Posey toy.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Surprise toy.jpg Lauren Faust G1 Twilight toy.jpg P7080010.jpg|Spring Fever, who may be a G3 inspiration for Flower Wishes. P7080015.jpg|Scoops, one of two G1 ponies similar to Sweetcream Scoops. Plush of G3 Cotton Candy.jpg|G3 plush Cotton Candy. Sweetie Swirl, a G4 blind bag and brushable pony, could have possibly been designed after her. Posey.jpg|Posey is a beautiful yellow Earth Pony who loves to grow flowers. Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg|Meet Rainbow Dash, from the episode, "A Charming Birthday". Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style! Rainbow mom.jpg|Rainbow Dash's mom in G3.5. Sky Skimmer.jpg|A G2 pony toy named Sky Skimmer. She seems to have similar attributes to Fluttershy. Sparkler toy.jpg|The beautiful unicorn, Sparkler. Twilight-lykke.jpg|This pretty unicorn has a beautiful light purple coat. Wait, was Twilight Sparkle in G1? US Glory toy.jpg|Another movie special pony. She seems to be very similar to Rarity in terms of color scheme. Category:Galleries Category:Toys